


Just A Man

by shadowsamurai



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was many things to many people, but in the end he was still just a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written to mark the 15 anniversary of Jeremy Brett's death. I decided to write this as a look at how everyone viewed Holmes and how his death would have affected various people since it was something we never saw in canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH

I will never forget the day I received word of Holmes' death. It had been sudden and quick, which I knew was better, but it was still a great shock to my system. He had always been so healthy, so robust, despite his vices, and none of us - not Mycroft, not Mrs Hudson, not even I - ever suspected he would be the first of us to go. Once I regained my senses, I felt as though the brightest light in my life had been diminished and everything started to grow dark.

At his funeral - which was quiet and dignified, yet I knew Holmes would view it as ostentatious nonsense - many people came to pay their respects and sing their praises to the recently deceased.

To Lestrade and Gregson, and the rest of the Scotland Yard bunch, he was the amateur detective whose results were startlingly unparalleled. And he would be missed, but only because they were now alone, with no one to turn to who would do their work for them.

To his clients, he was exceptionally clever, whose methods had saved them from a great deal of embarrassment, confusion, or monetary loss. And he would not be missed much, as their cases had already been solved and further use of his services would have been unlikely.

To the criminals he helped destroy, in one way or another, he was hated, loathed, not only for bringing them to justice, but because he appeared to be completely infallible in every aspect. And he would not be missed at all, save the small few who respected him as the worthy adversary he was.

To the Baker Street irregulars, he was a kindly gentleman who treated them with more respect and courtesy than they had ever known. And he would be missed by them, if only for the money he so generously gave them as they performed small, yet important tasks for them.

To Mrs Hudson, he was quite possibly the very worst tenant she had ever had in her rooms as well as being a chivalrous charmer when he put his mind to it. And he would be greatly missed, in equals parts with not missed at all, because at least now she would get the peace and quiet she had craved for so many years.

To Mycroft, he was a brother to admire and be proud of, even if the elder Holmes thought the younger sibling's activities were sometimes a frivolous waste of energy. And he would be sorely missed, though Mycroft would certainly never show such emotion to anyone.

Even to me, he was more than just 'Holmes'. He was my friend, my brother-in-arms, if you will, my partner, and something I could simply never put a name to, and I have tried, believe me. Never have a found or witnessed such a close friendship between any two people like the one Holmes and I shared.

Yes, Holmes was a great many things: chemist, sword-fighter, detective, drug addict, tenant, brother, friend. But he was never remembered for the one thing he was: just a man. He may have been brilliant beyond his time, capable of feats the ordinary person would shudder at, but he was still only a man. And that is how I shall remember him.

FIN


End file.
